Slade's Revenge
by rlb190
Summary: Nightwing has left his old team, the Teen Titans to work for the Team. When a time traveler comes to them, claiming a terrible future is to come, and she has been controlled by Slade, Nightwing makes a choice. The only way to save the future, and protect all humans, is to utter the words, "Calling All Titans."
1. Chapter 1

**So, um yeah. I'm not sure if this is a cross over. It might be, I dunno. But I hope you like it. It's going to be a great story! **

The day was normal.

Or as normal as a day on the team could be.

Robin was walking around headquarters with Beast Boy, talking about nothing, due to incredible boredom. The rest of the team were around somewhere in Mt. Justice.

"I'm going to die of boredom." sighed Robin.

"Noted." Replied Beast Boy.

The lights suddenly flickered, and the building to rumble, and the female voiceover said, "WARNING- Unidentified Energy Impulse Detected."

The pair turned their attention towards the glowing blue electric orb forming in the center of HQ. At that moment, Nightwing and Impulse entered just as a clunky black box landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"It's a time machine." Noted Impulse.

The air was cleared around the clunk of metal, just as the rest of the team arrived.

"Is that a time machine?" inquired Bumblebee.

The team stood on guard, just as the door unsurely creaked open. A figure stepped out. It was a small girl. She looked about 13, but she seemed skinner then that.

Her posture was weak and loose, as though she had been beaten down in life. Her hair was short and choppy, as done so with a knife.

Her eyes, or should it be _eye_ was a glassy blue, like she had lost a lot of blood. Her left eye was a messed up blob of red, bloody meat. Her left arm hung by her side, not moving. Her right arm was held up tight to her chest like she was holding something, her inside wrist bleeding, dripping drops of crimson on the floor. Her legs were cut and bruised, with fresh and old scars on them.

All in all, she looked really beaten down.

As soon as she saw them, her only eye filled with tears, which began to run freely down her stained face.

"I'm sorry." She managed to choke out.

"I swore I wouldn't cry. But-…" her tiny body started to shake a little as she cried.

"I didn't think I'd see you all alive and well again." She choked out.

"Um, what?" asked Beast Boy.

The small girl didn't move from her spot, but began to speak again.

"My name is Iris. I'm from the future. A terrible future. Thousands of people are dead. Only 10% of humans are left on earth, enslaved by a tyrant. And it's all my fault." She put her head down, tears still streaming down her face.

"What do you mean, it's all your fault?" asked Wonder Girl.

"I'd better start from the top then. But I can't reveal too much." Whispered the girl.

The team didn't move a muscle, wanting to hear the story.

"I joined the team in the future. Maybe a month or so from this time. It was fun, but I used to have these..." she struggled for the words.

"Fits. It was because of my powers reacting with a chemical compound in brain. Of course, I had to lie through my teeth to keep you from dragging me to a hospital. But they found out, and I was kidnapped. For months I was kept down in a rotten cellar, before they started to test on me."

Nightwing's heart raced. He knew the feeling, but kept a poker face.

"They embedded a device in my wrist. It controlled my emotions, and I soon began to feel happy or sad randomly to myself, controlled by them. They sent me in a rampage to destroy everything, and it worked. Little by little, the world was brought to a halt."

She took a shaky breath before going on.

"The heroes were killed off. They sent you to stop me. But Robin wasn't there, his dad found out about the whole thing, and dragged him away. But… things happened. The last people on the team who went into hiding were Miss Martian and Superboy.

But they said they hated me, and I was a disgrace to the team."

The room was dead quiet. "Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because… I killed Nightwing. I murdered him with my own hands."

The whole team looked from Iris to Nightwing, then back to Iris.

"Afterwards, I discovered the device, and ripped it out of my wrist. I tried to make things right again, but I couldn't do anything, so I went back to Mt. Justice , and Impulse with Tigress helped me build this time machine, and they were about to leave when we were discovered, and Impulse shoved me in at last minute. I'm trying to make things right again. But I don't know how to prevent it.

Being controlled really messed with my brain. It was horrible. You know the feeling don't you, Nightwing?"

Eyes turned towards Nightwing, who winced.

"How do you know about that?"

Her eye seemed to stare into his soul. "You spilled to me when we were fighting."

She bent her head down again. "I'm really sorry." She cried.

She dropped her right hand, and a small orb rolled a few feet, making a trail of blood on the floor.

"That's the thing I ripped from my wrist." she stared at the orb, lost in thought.

"Who is they? Maybe we can stop them before you even show up." Suggested Miss. Martian.

"They? More like him." She said bitterly.

Nightwing had seen it coming.

He only knew of one man who could do something like this.

"Slade." She whispered her voice suddenly weaker than before.

"It was Slade." She said once more, before she fell forwards and was caught by Impulse, who had run to catch her.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards Nightwing.

His face looked grave, and compelled by anger.

"Nightwing, what's she talking about?" asked Robin.

Nightwing felt anger. He was pissed, or course. His past was coming back to haunt him. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He didn't even know that his old friends even kept the yellow and black communicator.

He felt his hand pick up the old thing. The large T in the middle stood out to the whole room.

The whole team stared at him as he clicked the button.

A beep filled the dead air. He lifted it up to his mouth.

"Terra. Come in Terra. Can you hear me?" he asked.

Nothing.

Then a suddenly beep and a voice was picked up. _"Robin?"_ she asked.

"Its Nightwing now." he replied.

"_Cool. What do you need?"_ she asked, trying to keep the awe from her voice.

"You have a new contact list right?" he asked her.

"_Yep. BB and I both do."_ She replied.

Nightwing sighed a little.

"Terra. Call all Titians for a meeting at our base. This is an emergency."

She hesitated for a moment.

"_What kind?"_ she asked him, and edge to her voice.

"Slade."

Nothing.

"_What?!"_ she yelled.

"Slade." He said again.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER YOU NIMROD?!"_ she screamed.

Nightwing held it away from his face to prevent himself from becoming deaf.

"_I'm on it. BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY!"_ she yelled, still holding the button.

Beast Boy looked confused.

"_Yep?"_ asked a male voice.

"_We have a contacts list to verify!" _she yelled at him.

"_Nightwing, I'll see you soon."_ And with that, the conversation ended with a click.

"Another Beast Boy? Cool!" said Beast Boy.

Nightwing glanced at him. "Yeah. An old friend."

He then stared, then clicked the master button, and spoke the words he had never uttered since he had left.

"Calling all Titans."

**And it's the start of the story now! I hope you'll tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm glad lots of people enjoyed this story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

"This is nuts!" complained Beast Boy.

"Some random kids just shows up in the middle of Mt. Justice, claiming to be a time traveler! Is this even real?"

He shot a glance at Impulse.

"No biggie." Impulse waved it off.

"But Tigress, huh? Isn't she one of the bad guys?" asked Wonder Girl.

"I hear that's she a double agent!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "No way. Who could it be?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Is her story even valid?" asked Robin.

"Well, Nightwing seems to trust her." Commented Superboy.

The group were standing in the center of HQ, near the machine. "

All we can do is trust Nightwing." said Bat Girl.

"You just trust him because you loooove him!" teased Beast Boy.

"Knock it off you two." Said Miss. Martian.

"What I want to know," started Impulse.

"Is how she got here? It takes a long time to build machine. If she was being attacked, how was she able to build it without being caught?"

At that moment, the door opened from the medical bay, and Nightwing stalked out. "

She'll be fine." He said.

"She might lose that eye, though. And she lost a lot of blood. Did anyone pick up the orb?" all eyes turned to the small orb on the floor, which was drenched with dried blood.

"Don't touch it directly." He warned them as he walked over and picked it up, wrapped in a cloth. He inspected it closely.

"Damn him." He said bitterly.

"Nightwing, what is up with this whole thing?" demanded Bat Girl.

"You questioned Impulse more than this girl!"

Nightwing held the small orb up to the light. "Did I ever tell you about my past?" he asked them.

"Um, no dude." commented Beast Boy.

"Well-." He stopped cold.

"Nightwing?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Damn, there's a tracker." He muttered. The group fixed their eyes on the orb.

"_WARNING Unidentified Energy Impulse Detected." _

"Shit!"

He held the orb, and chucked it across the room, shattering it, but it was too late.

Another black, clunky, box landed on the floor with a thud. The team got ready to fight, and the door swung open.

There he was, his orange and black mask, dressed the same way, like he hadn't aged.

"Hello, Nightwing." He said, his voice drawing out.

Then all hell broke loose.

At that moment, Slade and his robots burst out of the machine, and at once, everyone was locked into battle.

Wonder Girl jumped on top of a robot and leaned back, so both she and the robot went down. Bumblebee shrunk down and shot at a robot, who swatted her, causing her to yell and fall to the ground.

Bat Girl was locked in hand-to-hand combat, and appeared to be winning, but was slammed into the wall, thanks to Beast Boy in tiger form being thrown at her, and they both crumpled to the floor.

Nightwing was basically killing robots faster than anyone.

He was thrown to the wall, but used his legs to push off the wall, and jump; right into a robot Impulse was fighting, knocking the robot down and crushing it.

"I was gonna do that." He complained, before running off to knock a robot off of Miss. Martian.

It was a blur of a battle.

It seemed like the world was slowing down, even though the mob of heroes and robots were moving quicker then lighting, and Impulse lighting on steroids.

Suddenly the door burst open leading to the medical bay, and Iris ran out of the room, her legs flying, and her working arm keeping up with her pace.

"Iris, no!" yelled Nightwing.

She moved her working hand, causing a trident of blue to appear. She flung it and it impaled a robot.

Nightwing moved towards Iris, but suddenly Bat Girl cried, "Nightwing, help!" Bat Girl was on the floor, the robot inches away from stabbing her in the chest.

He moved to help her, and Slade took it as the time to move in, and in a swift movement, soon held Iris in the front of the machine, an arm around her waist, so that her left arm (the one that wasn't moving) was on the outside.

She yelled in shock, and the fighting heroes turned their eyes to her.

"I guess you lose. Just like old times, huh Nightwing?" he asked Nightwing.

His grip on Iris tightened, and she failed in his grip, but suddenly slowed down.

"You lost a lot of blood, Iris. You must be feeling weak." He said, his grip tightening even more, causing Iris to gasp in pain.

He was about to break her rib if he held on any tighter.

"Don't worry heroes. We'll take care of her." He started to drag her towards the machine, and Iris couldn't do anything much.

"NIGHTWING! NIGHTWING!" she screamed (to the best of her ability) "DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! DON'T LET-." she was about to say something more, but Slade dragged her to the machine,and her screams were cut off by a roar of sound.

The machine rattled, and with a sonic burst of air, it disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

Nightwing had taken a blow to the knee, but it felt more like an arrow to the heart.

"Damn him!" he cursed, and he went into action mode.

It seemed that when Slade left, it had filled him with strength, and in a matter of seconds, all the robots were crushed metal on the floor. He held his metal bar, panting.

"Nightwing, what the hell?" asked Batgirl.

Nightwing put the bar away and sighed deeply, and fell to the floor.

"Damn him… Damn him…Damn him to hell…" he grit his teeth.

"Nightwing, what is your past with this guy?" demanded Wonder Girl.

Nightwing stood up. "It was a long time ago. I thought I had killed him. You don't live after being pushed into lava."

Beast Boy's and Wonder Girl's eyes went huge. "Lava?" they both asked.

Nightwing sighed at the mess. He'll just leave it there.

"We're going to California." He said.

"Whoa, what?" asked Bat Girl.

"You heard me. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. Since Mel is still undercover, he's not going. Bumblebee?" he asked the girl, who was back to normal size.

"I'll stay. Nothing for me over there."

Nightwing nodded.

"Anyone else?" he asked, his voice ringing in the air.

Silence.

"Fine. Head towards the Bio-Ship." He said.

"And bring weapons. Lots of them."

With that, he stalked off.

"What's up his butt?" complained Beast Boy, once he had left the room.

"Wait, if I'm staying, does this mean I have to clean up the mess since I'm staying? Not cool!"

**So, that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy that so many people are reading this story, so here's a new chapter!**

Of course the ride to California was very, awkward.

Most of the time the team sat in silence, questioning their leader's sanity.

Just before they landed, Nightwing gave each person on the ship a communicator like his own, telling them how to use it.

They landed on top of a huge T shaped building on a rocky island. Nightwing stepped out and motioned for the rest to do the same, as soon as they were out he lead them past the land mines (long story) and down a staircase.

"So, are you going to explain things now?" complained Beast Boy.

"Yes." replied Nightwing, stepping over a broken step.

"This was my former team. After I left Gotham, but before I joined the team. There's four actual buildings in the world, and an Honorary team."

He paused, thinking.

"Each team has about five or six people in them each. After the justice league took over, there wasn't much for us to do, so we broke apart."

He paused at a door, and opened it. He walked inside and the rest of the team looked around. He showed them the Living/Main Ops Room that has flat panel computer displays, a kitchen, refrigerator, TV, and power grid.

"The rest of them should be here by now." he commented.

"This place is SO COOL!" said Impulse, running around, looking around and touching everything.

"It's been a long time since we've used it..."

"So this is where you used to work?" asked Batgirl.

"Yep." said Nightwing.

Wonder Girl seemed almost impulsive as Impulse and walked around the room, awing at everything. "Cool!" she said.

"Nightwing!" cried a cheerful female voice.

A second later, Nightwing was down, tackled into a hug by a flying girl with red hair.

"Starfire! Get off!" he complained as she mushed him in her hug.

"Ooh, sorry!" she said, getting off.

"Who are they?" she inquired, pointing to the team.

"There're here to help. Guys, this is Starfire, Starfire, this is Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Superboy, Miss. Martian, Impulse, and Beast Boy."

Starfire looked overly happy.

"Hello new friends!" she said, greeting each person with a shake of the hand.

"Wait, there is another Beast Boy?" she asked Nightwing.

Beast Boy waved, and Starfire squealed.

"Hello, hello, hello!" she said, hugging him.

"Um, Star's a bit, happy." said Nightwing to the team who gave him a look like, _duh._

"Star, how's your planet?" he asked her, getting her to let go of Beast Boy.

"Pretty well! My sister hasn't come back yet, and I still get to stay in the castle as an advisor."

Nightwing crossed his arms and smiled, and Miss Martian picked it up.

"You're and alien too?" she asked Starfire who nodded.

"Yes, from Tamaran!"

Miss. Martian smiled and they both talked about their homeworlds, while Superboy just rolled his eyes.

The door opened again and a young blonde teen with a black long sleeve shirt walked in, she had goggles around her neck and gloves on.

"Nightwing!" she said, surprised that he was here before her.

"Terra." He greeted her, not sure what to do.

"Where's Beast Boy?" he asked her, clearing the air.

"He'll be up in a minute."

At that moment, Beast Boy walked in. He looked like the other Beast Boy, but he didn't have a tail. He looked a normal teen, just with green hair and green skin.

"Dude, robin!" he said, jumping on top of Nightwing.

"It's Nightwing, BB." sighed Nightwing.

Beast Boy looked at the other Beast Boy. "Dude, there's 2 of me." He said.

Terra rolled her eyes. "He looks different from you."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah, but he's green like me."

The teams Beast Boy and the Titian Beast Boy eyed each other.

"Dude." Said Titan Beast Boy just as the team Beast Boy said, "Noted."

Wonder Girl came over and looked from one Beast Boy to the other.

"Which one do we called Beast Boy?" she asked.

Both Beast Boys shrugged. "You can call me BB." Suggested Titan Beast Boy.

Superboy groaned. "Please tell me I'm seeing thing and there's no 2 Beast Boys over there." He prayed.

"Sorry dude." Said BB.

"This is SO cool!" said Wonder Girl, jumping up and down from excitement.

The door opened again, and Cyborg came in. "Boo-ya! We're getting back together!" he said.

"Dude!" exclaimed BB, noticing his friend.

"BB, how you doing?" said Cyborg. He high-fived him.

"Who are these guys?" he asked him.

"I dunno. Robin brought them."

"_Nightwing!"_

"Whatever."

Nightwing slapped a hand up to his face. Raven suddenly appeared next to him, causing Nightwing to jump back.

"Hi Nightwing." She said.

"Raven, please don't do that."

"Do what_? Breathe?"_

"You know what I mean."

She smiled, a rare thing for her. "It's good to see you again, Nightwing."

Slowly, the rest of the Titans trickled in.

First it was Titans East, consisting of Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Más y Menos.

Then Titans North with Red Star, Argent, Kole, and Gnarrk arrived at the same time as Titans South who had Pantha ,Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Jericho, and Herald.

Titans West didn't show up, but the Honorary Titans did, which held Jinx, Kid Flash, Bushido, and Cara.

Cara was new to the Titans, as Jinx said to Nightwing.

She was dressed in a long sleeve sky blue shirt and brown pants. She shyly talked to Nightwing and stuttered her plans to use her powers to pick teams when they left for the future.

It seemed to be going well, and the team mixed in with the Titans, and Impulse with Kid Flash weren't killing anybody yet, and had only cause minimal damage to the tower (thankfully).

Nightwing counted heads then moved towards the front of the room, in front of the TV.

"May I have your attention please?" he asked the chattering crowd, who stopping the noise quickly.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today, even if we haven't seen each other years." He said, causing cheers from the crowd.

"Besides that fact, we have a very important matter at hand. As you might have already heard, Slade is the cause for this meeting." The Titans murmured to themselves quietly.

Nightwing then told them the story about Iris and how she was taken back to the future.

"So in order to save our future, we have to go into the future and defeat Slade of the era. Any questions?"

a girl with spikey black hair with a dyed red strip raised her hand.

"Um, Nightwing, are you sure about this? We all know what happened with you and Slade, and Terra, and Raven…"

Nightwing sighed to himself, but went on.

"Look Argent, this is a chance to take him down. I know it seems a little crazy, and I know that it seems impossible, but I just can't stand by and let Slade take another victim. I know that we can do this."

He looked at Cara, who shifted nervously.

"Cara?" he asked her and she got up, dragged a map on a board up next to her near Nightwing.

"Um, Hi. I'm Cara." She said nervously.

"Um, I have these cards here with the names and pictures of everyone in this room."

She glanced around before lifting a deck of cards up with the names and pictures.

"My power is cards, tarot and things. So, um, yeah.

When I through these cards at the map, they'll pair up. I guess it's like telling the future. You go with the person of people your card lands with on the map. No objections."

She glanced at them again.

"Or you I can pair you up again!" she stammered quickly, waving her arms and blushing.

Jinx nodded at her from her spot and Cara brought the deck back behind her left shoulder, and flung them at the map like throwing knifes, and the stuck at different speeds, until they were all stuck into the map.

Cara glanced at Nightwing and then walked over to the map, and pulled out a pair of cards.

"Beast Boy and Beast Boy" she said, causing the two green people to high-five.

She wrote down their coordinates and gave it to them.

And she read out a bunch of names, and gave them the information.

"Wonder Girl, Raven, and Batgirl."

Raven crossed her arms and glanced at the other two, and sighed.

"Nightwing, Robin, myself and Terra." Terra glanced at Nightwing and nodded, looking like they were going to kick butt.

"Impulse, and Kid Flash"

"Cyborg and Superboy"

"Miss. Martian and Starfire"

It went on until Cara had pulled the last pair of cards out of the map, and the newly paired up teams were near each other and talking plans.

Cara stepped away from Nightwing who cleared his throat to gain attention again.

"Okay everyone, thanks to Impulse here,"

Impulse waved.

"We were able to transfer the exact time and place Slade is, and make a time device from it. In exactly 24 hours, we will have a safety link bring us all back to here, so we have to move fast. Each team will also get an emergency return pad, that can only fit one person in case of capture. Are we all clear?" he asked them.

They all nodded, so he led them to the roof, which had a large black circle on it of wires and tubing.

"Everyone step inside of the circle, and do NOT step out for any reason. If you leave during the time-skip, you'll end up lost in the time-stream."

Everyone took their place and Nightwing looked around, and held a single black box with a red button on it.

"Get ready." He said, and his finger lightly touched the button.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

He clicked the button, and they were all thrown into the time-stream, to protect their future, defeat Slade, and to save Iris.

**That's it! Please review and tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Please tell me what you think. Lisanna's name is pronounced, Lease-on-a, kinda like that.**

The travel through the time-stream was quite fast. Bright colors swirled around them, as time passed on. It made the teams want to hurl, they were going so fast, until…

*WHACK*

Landing.

The groups as fell down on top of one another, some on their backs or stomachs, others landing of their knees. They stood up and looked around.

It was a destroyed area, to say the least. The sky was a blood red, similar to the stains on the floor back home. Black clouds peppered the sky, with no promise of rain.

The ground was basically cracked earth, dried up, with no sign of plant life anywhere.

Building were in wrecks, sky scrapers were now broken halfway down, cards flipped over with sickly green vines grown on them, the only sign of life in this broken land.

"Whoa." Whispered Wonder Girl.

Nightwing faced them. "Go ahead to your places, something is there for you. Don't get caught." He said simply, and the teams broke up, heading towards the unknown place they called the future of the country.

_**TEAM WONDER GIRL, BATGIRL, AND RAVEN*****_

The team walked on a dead quiet street. Raven was prepared to cast a spell, expecting the worse. Wonder Girl was moving her head to take in the view of the dead street, and Batgirl was fuming.

"What's up his butt?" she grumbled, stepping over a crack. Raven tilted her head at Batgirl.

"You'll have to forgive him."

"Why? He's been acting like such a jerk lately."

"You don't know the past between Slade and him, do you?"

Batgirl shook her head, and Wonder Girl, hearing t, when over to the pair, forming a trio.

"It was a long time ago. We were chasing after a machine that would blow up the city, and Nightwing told us to go ahead and find it, so he could take on Slade. It was a mistake. We were shot with a laser that held a virus, with one click of a button, Slade could kill us. He used this is force Nightwing to work for him. More like an apprentice then a slave. It was a huge fight to get him back to us, but in the end, he shot himself with the laser, so if Slade killed us, it'd kill him as well. But for some reason, Slade didn't want him dead, so he left us alone."

The street was deadly quiet.

"He forced him to work for him?" whispered Wonder Girl.

"Yeah. Don't even get me started on how he messed with me and Terra."

Batgirl bit her lip. Now she felt really bad about being grumpy at Nightwing. If she had known…

A sudden blast of explosion rocked the once quiet street, sending the three girls flying down the street, Batgirl skid, but Wonder Girl and Raven both floated to a stop. It was a robot, with a laser cannon

"Great, out of all the places…" complained Raven.

Wonder Girl brought her two hands together and slammed them on the ground, causing the floor to bounce up and down, but the robot cracked the earth that was thrown her way, sending it barreling back towards the trio, slamming them into a cracked building.

"Oof!" -Batgirl

"Ow!"- Wonder Girl

"…"-Raven

As the air cleared, the robot was a mere yard away, and closing in on them. It raised its laser, charging up, when it suddenly died down.

The robot halted in its tracks, then it tipped over, creating another cloud of dust.

When it finally cleared, they saw a young girl, maybe about 14 or 15. She had midnight black hair, cut short at her shoulders. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a dark purple tee of a black jacket.

In her right hand, she held An eight foot long polearm weapon, with a G shaped blade on the top.

"They have battery packs." She said, then eyed the three.

"You guys are super heros! Don't you have enough sense to know that?" she glanced around, then pulled on Wonder Girl's arm into a dead building, causing Batgirl and Raven to follow.

She studied the trio, then placed her weapon down. "Who are you?" she demanded. "You're not from here." She said.

"You have good senses. We're from the past in order to defeat Slade." Said Raven.

She gave them a look down. "You guys are so crash!" she finished, then gave them a huge smile.

"But you're a long way from Slade. What are you doing here?"

"We were told to come here."

"By who?"

"Cara."

"Who's that?"

"She a Titan."

"Holy crap! Totally crash!" she did a little dance.

"Um, I hate to ask, but what is that?" asked Wonder Girl, pointing to her weapon.

"It's called Silence Glaive, I don't really know what type it is, I just took spare parts from other weapons and stuck them together."

"it's a Can-Opener-Of-Mass-Destruction" suggested Winder Girl. The girl laughed. "That's one way to put it! I'm Lisanna."

"I'm Wonder Girl, that's Batgirl and Raven."

"Nice to meet you two." She said, smiling. She then looked around.

"Crap! Uh… Midnight?" she called, looking around.

"Midnight? Get over here right now, mister!" she said, and a black cat with yellow eyes appeared right next to Batgirl, causing her to jump. "Eek!" she said, crashing into Raven, who stood still, letting Batgirl bounce off of her.

"There you are, you silly cat! Where were you?" she asked the cat, who meowed.

"This is Midnight, my cat. More like I'm his though." She chuckled, giving him an affectionate pat on the head.

Wonder Girl bent down. "Oooh, he's so cute!" she wrapped her arms around the cat, who, instead of hissing, purred.

"Yeah, but he's a spoiled thing, always getting love. By the way, what are you going to do now?"

The three looked at each other, and Batgirl shrugged. "No idea." She said.

"Then I'll take you to the rebel base, that way you have a safe place to work things out, let's go!" she said, and began to walk out the building, and Midnight, seeing her leave, did a ninja jump off of a old office chai and landed on her shoulder like a boss.

"Can we trust her?" asked Raven, putting her hand son her hips and looking over her.

"I think so. She has an awesome cat." Said Wonder, brushing cat fur off of her, then walking up behind Lisanna.

Raven sighed "She's bonding. This is a bad thing."

**Hope you like, please tell me what you think in a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! It's short, so I'm sorry for that. **

_TEAM SUPERBOY AND CYBORG_

The pair walked in silence to their destination.

The two did not the other, and were wary of them.

Of course, Superboy had admired his technology, and Cyborg his strength.

Both were in an awkward position. They slowly stalked off to the point, until an alarm went off.

"ALERT. ALERT." Said a female voice over, and the sky was soon peppered with planes, that left off fumes of gas into the dead city.

"Crap! Someone must have been seen by Slade!" growled Cyborg.

Superboy looked hopeless into the sky.

There was nothing they could do against chemical warfare.

The air grew heavy, and they fell to the hard packed ground, moving under to the cover of a tipped over bus to try and shield themselves from the gas.

Superboy blinked slowly, and darkness overcame the both of them.

TEAM TERRA, NIGHTWING, CARA, AND ROBIN

The team had placed on gas masks as soon as the alarm sounded.

It was a mere reaction, no panic from the two former Titans.

Cara and Robin had watched in awe as they kept walking, their hands moving without knowledge.

Cara had fumbled to place her mask on, and Robin the same.

They hung back behind the pair, and talked silently amongst themselves.

Cara told Robin the story about Nightwing and Slade, Terra and Slade, and Raven and Slade in about 30 minutes of walking.

"Jinx said that it was bad afterwards, Slade kept messing with him. It put as huge strain on his body, he almost gave himself a heart attack. She said it got so bad, they had to strap him onto a bed to test him to make sure he wasn't loony."

Robin looked at Nightwing, then back to Cara.

"That is one messed up dude."

Then the bombs went off.

**Cliff! Don't you hate me know? Review and tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark.

And cold.

She couldn't see anything, barely her own hand in front of her face.

When she traveled back to the future, Slade had thrown her in a cell, and she was stuck there.

Her left arm was dull.

Nothing. She felt nothing.

She wished she hadn't gone crazy.

She could still recall the fight, her wound as well.

Nightwing had just spilled his guts about Slade and his past, when they fought.

She could still see the pain in his eyes as the fought, like he hated to do this.

She could still taste the blood in her mouth.

She could still see the sharp prick stabbing her armpit, soon after, she discovered that if you stab someone there, it renders the whole arm useless.

She didn't mind though, an arm for an arm, eye for an eye.

Speaking of eyes, her messed up eye hurt like hell.

But despite the blind eye, she could still see the knife entering Nightwing's stomach, the feel of the cold metal, and the stares of M'gann and Connor as they watched her murder her friend in the cold blood.

She could still recall the pain of ripping open her wrist and pulling the device out of her blood stream.

She heard the alarms, but slunk down anyways, the only though on her mind,

_Why?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated, I just got over the flu! Hope you enjoy!**

**TEAM WONDER GIRL, BATGIRL, AND RAVEN PLUS LISANNA****

Lisanna led the group towards the rebel center, when alarms went off, and gas covered the sky. When they all woke, Lisanna checked the time.

"We've been asleep for 12 hours! Didn't you have a deadline!?" she cried to them, stroking Midnight.

"No! We only have 6 hours left!" cried Wonder Girl, frantically moving up.

"Okay, I'll take you there, we can travel on the broken monorail and head towards the main building. Slade's there and your friend too."

Now they were walking on the old monorail track, Midnight on Lisanna's shoulder, purring away.

"You little freeloader." She grumbled to her cat, smiling. Wonder Girl trailed next to her, chattering away while Batgirl and Raven both moved in the front, not talking.

"Say, Lisanna, where are your parents?" asked Wonder Girl. Lisanna didn't miss a beat.

"One's in hiding, the other one is dead. They were both heroes. My grandpa found out about my dad's job as a hero, and took him away to the Freeland WHEN Slade attacked. My mom died fighting Slade with some of her friends."

"Oh." Said Wonder Girl.

"You know," said Lisanna. "You look a lot like her when she was younger." She commented.

The talk stopped as Lisanna jumped off of the rail, and the others follow.

"Here's the main building." She said, and walked on, like nothing.

"Aren't you worried about alarms?" asked Wonder Girl, wondering.

"No. No one comes here; there are no alarms to trip."

They snuck into the building, and heard a voice,

"Who is this?"

"Gah!" went Wonder Girl and Lisanna.

It was Miss Martian and Starfire, who trailed behind.

"I'm Lisanna, the guide. THIS FREE LOADER IS MIDNIGHT!" she said loudly, but Midnight didn't move.

"God." She groaned.

"Sh!" said Starfire, and Lisanna shrugged the paused. 'Someone's coming."

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN Review and tell me what should happen next!**


End file.
